Skeleton Physiology
The power to take the form of a reanimated skeleton. Variation of Undead Physiology. Not to be confused with Bone Mimicry. Also Called *Skeletal Physiology *Skeleton Mimicry Capabilities The user with this ability either is or can transform into a skeleton, a type of physically manifested undead often found in fantasy, horror fiction, and mythical art. Though most are human skeletons, they can also be from any creature or fantasy race found on Earth or in a fantasy world. Users with this power lack physical weaknesses, such as pain, need to rest, vulnerability to environmental effects, etc. Biological functions available to the skeleton vary but most are gone, remaining such as sight, smell, hearing, and touch are done through mystical means even if they lack the necessary organs to do so. Being only bones, they tend to be more fragile than other undead, but their relatively small body-mass may make actually hitting them a problem. They are often fast and agile, which is justified by their low weight. Most are mindless and rather low-level opponents, but others are not only sentient but very powerful indeed. Applications *Apathy *Decelerated Aging/Semi-Immortality/Immortality *Defunct Physiology *Environmental Adaptation Variations *Anatomical Liberation **Head Liberation **Head Reattachment **Limb Reattachment *Enhanced Agility *Enhanced Dexterity *Enhanced Speed *Fear Inducement Types of Skeletons *Gashadokuro Physiology *Skeleton Dragon Physiology Associations *Bone Manipulation **Fossil Manipulation **Osteokinetic Creature Creation *Day of the Dead Entity Physiology *Grim Reaper Physiology *Hone-Onna Physiology *Necromancy *Undead Physiology Limitations *May be difficult, or impossible to revert back to a normal form. *Blunt attacks may be particularly damaging. *Bone Manipulation, Dark Arts, Necromancy and other forms of Magic may be used to control the user. *May lack any regenerative functions and thus must rely on grave robbing and skeleton scavenging for bone replacement. Known Users See Also: Dem Bones. Gallery Gashadokuro.jpg|Gashadokuro (Japanese Mythology/Folklore) Calaca|When people die, their souls become Calaca (Mexican Folklore), skeletal beings that return to the land of the living on the Day of the Dead to celebrate with their still-living loved ones. Death_Discworld.png|Death (Discworld) Calaca_Book of Life|Souls that go to the Land of the Remembered appear as Calaca (The Book of Life) bearing skeletal anatomies with markings along their bodies that reflect the festive nature of the world. Skinner_(Lilin)_(Earth-616).jpg|Skinner's (Marvel Comics) true form. File:Gran_Caida.jpg|Baraggan Lousenbairn (Bleach) ki2_spinal_render2.jpg|Spinal (Killer Instinct) url.png|Gravelord Nito (Dark Souls) is made out of many skeletons. File:Stalfos_(The_Wind_Waker).png|Stalfos (The Legend of Zelda) File:Stalmaster.png|Stalmaster (The Legend of Zelda) 228px-Funny_bone.png|Funny Bone (Skylanders Trap Team) 224px-Bone_chompy.png|Bone Chompy (Skylanders Trap Team) Dry Bowser.jpg|Dry Bowser (Super Mario) Profile_art_-_Skelita_Calaveras.jpg|Skelita Calaveras (Monster High) Sans.jpg|Sans (Undertale) Ghost Rider.png|Ghost Rider (Ghost Rider) Skeleton.jpg|The Skeleton (Monster Girl Encyclopedia) are curious and rather docile lovers with bodies surprisingly soft for such brittle structures. SkullBoy RubyGloom.jpg|Skull Boy (Ruby Gloom) Zehn.PNG|Guardian ÄRM, X (Zehn) (Marchen Awakens Romance) takes the form of a skeletal hooded phantom. File:Overlord_Momonga.jpg|Momonga (Overlord) Jack_Skellington.png|Jack Skellington (The Nightmare Before Christmas) Deed Goy.png|Deed Goy (TF2 Freak) is an undead Skeleton. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Organic Mimicry Category:Death-based Abilities Category:Mythological Mimicry Category:Mimicry Category:Physiology Category:Earth Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Bone-based Abilities Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries